What Do You Think I Am, Dim?
by something-like-love
Summary: Aberforth Dumbledore pursues his first romance, only slightly hindered by an amused Albus and a curious Ariana. But of course, nothing in his life had ever been that easy. ::WIP::
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** They're JKR's characters, I'm just playing with them :)

**Author's Note:** This was originally my entry for the Reviews Lounge Valentine's Day Project, but… yeesh, over-write, much? So I'm trying my hand at a multi-chapter with an actual _plot…_ Shocking, I know :)

* * *

"Abe, go get Ari, would you?" 

Aberforth scowled at his apple. "Why can't you do it?"

"I'm busy. Please?" He turned looked over at Albus, who was scribbling something down on a bit of parchment. His hands were stained with black ink, as well as his face, and Aberforth resisted the urge to snicker at his elder brother's appearance.

"Fine," he grumbled after a few seconds of silence. He pushed away the apple he had been eating, not putting up as much of a fight as he normally would have, still conscious of the sandwiches Albus had made them all for lunch. They had been better then normal, so he could put up with retrieving Ari out of the garden—but not without guilting Al a little more.

"You're the one who let her outside. Why do you make me do everything?" He heard Albus sigh and crumple up a piece of parchment.

"Please, Abe? I have things to do."

"And I don't?" This was a complete lie, and they both knew it. Albus didn't answer, and Aberforth slammed the door on his way out as a reprimand, not bothering with his cloak. He trotted around the side of the house, slowing down when he heard the soft swish of grass ahead of him, letting him know that Ariana was still there. Of course, he had always known she was; he methodically checked on her every few minutes, and had been doing so for the last several hours. Aberforth reflected that Albus had gone and peered out the curtains himself when he had waited an extra minute or so, but chalked it up to his brother expecting that German boy and didn't think much on it.

"Bloody hell," he murmured softly, kicking away the brambly branches that had claimed his trouser leg, carefully keeping his voice low so that Ariana couldn't hear him. Once she learnt swear words, he and Albus were hard pressed to stop her saying them, as she didn't particularly realise their status as unacceptable in daily vocabulary—at least it had got Albus to stop saying several other curses, one of which started with an '_f' _and made Ariana laugh when she heard him mutter it.

Aberforth heard someone talking in the back garden, and wondered briefly what had caught his sister's interest this time around to get her talking. Usually when Albus relented and let her play in the garden, she was simply sat quietly underneath the apple tree. Oh well. As long as she wasn't screeching or crashing things.

"Ari?" he called quietly, the cool wall of the house pressed against his cheek as he struggled not to fall over completely in the gale of the wind. Aberforth shivered slightly and wondered once more how Ariana could stand air like this with only her nightgown to keep her warm (of course, he and Albus had agreed for once and forced her to don a normal dress before she went out—it was highly improper for a young girl to go out in her nightgown, after all). Then again, she adored the snow and winter in itself, so it shouldn't seem all that odd.

"Ariana?" Aberforth knitted his brow together when she didn't come running around from the back garden like usual—he could tell she was still there, of course, by her soft voice still lingering in his ears. Surely, she had heard him the first time. "Ariana!"

Her voice continued flitting across the air, and yet she didn't respond to his calls. Aberforth cursed louder than he had meant to when, in his haste to reach her, he half tripped over a thick root that snaked through the grass, evidence of a small oak tree that had been growing directly beside the house ever since the family had moved there. It had only taken Albus and he a few days to realise that, no matter her past, Ariana would never stop climbing trees if left within the distance of one for several minutes, and Albus had had to use his natural commanding tone to make her see that climbing the apple tree in the back garden would result in severe punishment.

"Ariana!" he called again, louder. She didn't reply, and yet Aberforth could hear her talking. Surely she wasn't _that _wrapped up in her mind. He felt the first flutter of panic beginning to rise in his stomach, and pushed away memories of the last time they had found her babbling to herself. "Ariana!"

He rounded the edge of the house and was suddenly accosted by late afternoon sunlight. Blinking furiously, Aberforth strained to see over to the apple tree over the abrupt sparks and spots filling his vision.

"Ariana Grace Dumbledore!"

"Abe!" a voice said happily, and he felt himself go almost limp with relief. Rubbing at his eyes, he hurried over to where her words had come from, and he heard her scrabble up from the ground; before he could once more see properly, Aberforth felt her arms hook around him. The fuzziness of his vision fading, Ari's bright, tangled hair invaded his eyes, and he coughed slightly.

"Hi Abe."

"Hi Ari." Without thinking, he reached over and plucked a fallen leaf off of her back. Ariana laughed and took a step back so that she could spin around. Despite his earlier panic, Aberforth felt himself smile. "Did you enjoy your day outside?"

Ariana nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes."

"Are you ready to go inside now?" To his vague surprise, she shook her head, whipping around in a circle once again, making the hem of her dress dance in the barely there breeze.

"Why not?"

"Friend." Aberforth felt his eyebrows knit together.

"What?"

"Friend." Ariana blew a strand of hair out of her face, seemingly irritated at her elder brother's inability to understand what was obvious in her mind.

"Come again?"

"Abe!" she moaned, tugging at his arm. Aberforth detached her gently, struggling to see the point she was desperately trying to get across. "_Friend._"

"What are you talking about, Ari?" he asked, eyes flickering towards the back door, feeling half disgusted that he fleeting wished for Albus.

"Er, are you okay?"

Aberforth's head shot up from where it was bent over Ari. Who in the hell—

"Friend," Ariana reminded him, noticing his shock. She gestured towards the girl leaning against the apple tree several feet away. "See, Abe?"

"Who are you?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at the girl. She looked vaguely affronted.

"You needn't sound so rude about it," she said snappishly.

"I can be rude if I so wish. It's you who's on _my _property, talking to _my_ sister," Aberforth shot back, not feeling the urge to mention that it was technically Al's property, him being the oldest and all.

"You make it sound like a capital crime!" announced the girl, who stepped up a notch. Aberforth could clearly see the rips in her dress and petticoat, the kind that Ari got when she climbed trees—_Wonderful, she's a Muggle, and she encouraging Ari to climb more trees. _

"What are you doing here?" he asked, changing tactics, and crossing his arms over his chest the way Albus did when he got angry. The girl stepped forward even farther, her hands on her hips.

"I _happen _to be talking with your _sister, _who also _happens _to be _quite good company,_" she said, the words stabbing the air as she spoke. Aberforth allowed a grimace to cross his face.

"Do you even… do you even know what's—" his voice faded slightly as he became very aware of Ariana hovering at his shoulder— "what's wrong with her?" The girl looked more than vaguely affronted this time, and he thought he might have actually heard her teeth grinding.

"What do you think I am, dim?" Her tone promised a very explosive ending were he to confirm that this was in fact what he thought; Aberforth chose his next words carefully.

"I find it hard to believe that you've befriended Ariana," he told her coolly, mentally congratulating himself on how able he was to imitate Albus. His smugness died, however, when the girl drew in a deep breath and locked her eyes on his, spitting fire.

"And why is that?" she asked. Ice would have frozen over at her command at that moment, and Aberforth tried not to let himself flinch. "I happen to have no problem with her! Is that _your _problem, then? Are you trying to stop her having friends?" Just as he was about to interrupt, feeling aghast, the girl went on, the spark of anger still flaming in her voice— "Well, there's nothing wrong with her, I'll tell you that! I'd rather hang about with her than with all the other girls in the neighborhood who do naught but gossip! They've all made fun of her, you know, when she's out here alone," she told Aberforth, and he felt his heart sink. "Babbling all to herself. But you and your brother couldn't care less about other _girls, _could you, so long as the _boys _leave her alone—you're the dim one, then, not knowing the havoc girls can wreak, should they please!"

The girl finally saw fit to take a breath. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and her face had gone, to use one of Ariana's favourite descriptions, brighter than Al's hair.

"Are you quite finished?" Aberforth asked eventually. The girl's face twisted slightly, but she gave a tight nod and leant slightly towards Ariana. He didn't step back from his sister, but stayed where he was, watchful.

"Fun time, eh?" the girl asked Ari, smiling for the first time since he had met her. She nudged Ariana's arm. "Your brother's a right bit uptight. I can only imagine what the other one—Al, right?—is like. My mother'll be having conniptions if I'm not back by dusk, but I'll visit soon." She swooped down and pecked Ari's cheek. Ariana smiled and waved as the girl turned around and, to Aberforth's slight shock, hoisted herself up onto the garden wall in a surprisingly catlike fashion.

"Bye!" Ari called, clutching his arm. "Bye bye, Viv!"

With one last wave and a flip of her hair, the girl—Viv?—disappeared onto the other side of the wall.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	2. The Devil In Girl's Clothing

--

Aberforth slipped Albus' wand out of his pocket and discreetly pointed it at the overflowing laundry basket, carefully keeping it at a position so that anyone looking into the kitchen wouldn't be able to see it. The clothes began to swirl through the air, magically folding themselves, and he made to tuck the wand safely back into his trouser pocket, felt a swelling sense of accomplishment bubble up inside of him, both from the correctly performed spell on the clothes and the fact that he had a wand at all.

"Abe! For Merlin's sake, give me back my wand!"

Before he could protest, Albus had marched into the kitchen and snatched his wand out of Aberforth's hand. "Al!" he cried, scrabbling to get it back, but Albus had always been the quicker of the two of them, and held it tauntingly above his head.

"It isn't yours. Why are you always stealing my wand?"

"I don't steal, I conveniently borrow," Aberforth corrected. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you wish to call it, it's taking without asking. Why did you do it?" This was the sort of question Aberforth hated the most—he didn't know _why _he took it, except that he had wanted to use it; that, of course, was nonsense to Albus, who needed something to psychoanalyze about his motives.

"Because the laundry was piling up, and I didn't want to do the work?" he tried cautiously. With a wise sort of nod, Albus said, "I see. So you're being lazy."

"Yes, Al," Aberforth agreed, "I'm a lazy sod and need to be punished. I think getting out of your sight would be just cruel enough. Oh, the horror!" Before his brother could stop him, Aberforth dashed out of the laundry room, seizing Albus' wand from his hands as he passed in such a quick motion that by the time Albus noticed anything amiss, Aberforth was slamming the front door of the house shut with a bang.

Tired from his run, he only stood in the late afternoon sun for one long moment before falling onto the cool grass in a heap, panting. _No wonder Ari likes it so much out here, _he mused, staring up into the cloudless sky. Albus had too much dignity to come running out after him, so as long as he stayed outside, Aberforth was guaranteed the wand for his own uses—finally! He had been trying to filch Albus' wand since the beginning of summer without success, once even involving Ariana by having her serve as a distraction—the high-and-mighty Al had _not _been happy with that, and had taken to keeping his wand under lock and key.

For a few more blissful seconds, Aberforth watched clouds moving across the smudged pink sky. He twirled the wand in his fingers, pride coursing through his insides at his possession of it.

"Excuse me?"

_Who in the hell—_

With a loud swear and a straightening of the wand before him, Aberforth flipped over so that he was sitting on his knees. The voice rang as vaguely familiar in his head, but years of living with Ariana had made him naturally wary of visitors.

It took him several seconds to discern the ripped dress and petticoat that invaded his vision—when he finally did, Aberforth narrowed his eyes and looked up into the face of the girl. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to swear at a lady?" she asked primly, sweeping her hair away from her face. "And may I please ask why you are brandishing a stick of wood at me?"

"First of all, I highly doubt you are to be considered a lady," Aberforth growled, pushing himself up, "for all the tree climbing you do." The girl seemed surprised at his statement, and he added, "My sister climbs trees. I can see how the branches scratched your clothes."

"Oh. And what of the stick of wood?" she pressed, a curious expression on her face. She tried to grab the wand away, but Aberforth jerked it back.

"Nothing for you to know."

"Oh, so you just carry a stick of wood around with you?" The girl smirked, and Aberforth was horrified to discover himself flushing.

"It's my brother's," he answered truthfully. He didn't think that she believed him, for the smirk remained on her face, but she didn't pursue the subject. "Now that you've had your chance to interrogate me, what are you doing back here?"

"Gods, you're patient. I came to visit Ariana. You know, your sister."

"I think I'll be the one to decide that," he scowled, discreetly tucking Al's wand into his trouser pocket. Thank Merlin he was wearing Muggle clothes, at least, or she would have been doubly suspicious.

"You're a bit controlling, aren't you?" the girl said easily, leaning against the front gate. "I'm not going to corrupt her, you know."

"Then why do you want to see her so badly?" Aberforth asked, his anger at being caught with a wand by a Muggle growing. How idiotic could he have been? Now she probably thought him as insane as Ari.

He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, and tried desperately to take back this betraying thought as the girl replied, "Because she's nice. Is it a crime to think someone nice, nowadays?" Her voice became haughty as she went on, "It's the other girls in the village I don't like—they're all horrid gossips. At least with Ariana I don't have to worry about her spreading everything I say around to everyone else. She's simple, you know? So, can I go inside, or are you still intent on thinking that I'm the devil in lady's clothing?"

Aberforth took one moment to step back and observe the girl. Her skin was darkly tanned from being outside for long periods of time, and her mouth turned down naturally at the corners. Her nose was turned up a bit, and her hair was much too tangled.

But, he did have to admit, Ari had liked her, and Ari didn't generally do well with new people—she had clung to Albus for an hour when that German boy from down the street had come for tea. For Ariana to stay with her for a stretch of time, outside, alone, had to mean _something_, right? And really, no matter his personal opinions of this girl, how could he deprive her of this chance at a friend?

Well damn it all, the girl was _winning._

"My brother might not like it," Aberforth warned her. She shrugged.

"I don't mind. So long as he doesn't threaten me with a stick of wood." Her naturally-frowning mouth curled up a bit, and she offered her arm to him. At his questioning look, she sighed. "It's etiquette, you know, to walk a lady."

"Well, if it's etiquette to walk a lady, then I shan't have to walk _you_," he taunted, feeling slightly pleased with himself for this jab and for the girl's comically wide mouth. To Aberforth's surprise, however, she didn't become angry with him, and instead grabbed at his elbow.

"Then _I _shall have to walk _you,_" she proclaimed, pointing towards the house. "To Ariana, then, miss!"

--

"I cannot believe you let a Muggle into our house!" Albus hissed at his brother, hurriedly sweeping away his textbooks. "Abe, this place is littered with magical items! You're lucky I remembered to put away my potion's supplies a little while ago—and what about the photographs—"

"Albus, would you please stop having a panic attack?" Aberforth rubbed at his temple. "You're being irritating. Besides, the girl's in Ari's bedroom, and she doesn't have any photographs on the wall. Luckily, the habit of compulsively covering one's walls is something only you possess."

Albus had the grace not to respond to this, as it would have quickly escalated into a verbal argument—something that was fine when Ariana was napping or otherwise occupied, but with a guest here they could not risk it. Privately, Aberforth was surprised that they still remembered how to behave when a guest was over, seeing as the last person to visit was Al's simpering friend Elphias, who whinged and whined much too much for Aberforth's tastes. Even that German boy had talked more with Albus than he, and besides, his accent was hardly understandable in the first place.

"What are they _doing?_" Albus muttered, staring down the hallway as though perhaps he would suddenly acquire the ability to see through walls. Aberforth shrugged and struggled not to re-read the same line repeatedly in the book Al had lent him.

"I dunno. Girl stuff?"

"What kind of girl stuff could they be doing?" Albus scoffed. "Ariana can barely form a complete sentence." Aberforth glanced up, but didn't snap at his brother at how stinging that remark was. Instead, he tried to focus on the words of the book—unfortunately for him, it was on some inane subject that no-one but a complete prat like Albus would ever find interesting, and he found the text blurring as his eyelids drooped.

(He never did find out the girl's name before she left during his sleep, and this unnerved him for some reason. He wasn't completely sure why.)

* * *

Thanks to all those who have taken the time to read and review this :)

Anyway, I've decided that I _really _want to do review replies, but for the fact that my computer is really crap and won't send me review alerts via e-mail. So the obvious choice is to talk to you all now!

**xRosePetalx: **I'm glad you find the story promising XD Here's the update!

**Cuba: **I know, the words 'love' and 'multi chapter' just seem to clash somehow, hmm? ;) Good, I've done my job, if the girl intrigues you!! huggles Cuba

**Sera dy Relandrant: **Great to know you like it, and the summary gave me trouble, so it's a bit of a whew moment to know it's actually drawing people in :) Thanks for the review.

**Ani: **Seems to be the general consensus that Viv is interesting, mm:) For, you know, useless info purposes, since I'm not sure I can fit it into the fic, her real name is Vivian . lol.

**Emuroo: **Thanks :) And I assumed it was the mention of petticoats that made Viv seem Muggle-ish, but you're right, it could have been more clear :) Hopefully it was crystal in this chapter!

**Stella8h8chang: **Haha, yes, Abe is _quite _overprotective, but it makes him quite adorable IMO :) I'm totally flattered you think it has potential! Thanks for the review :)

--

…seriously, could I _use _any more emoticons??

An update should happen in maybe a week or so. :)


	3. Silly Goose

"Abe, wake up."

Aberforth muttered to himself and turned away from the hand that was prodding him. Albus was really being annoying with waking him this morning— loud, too.

"Abe! Wake up. Silly goose."

In his half-awake state, Aberforth frowned. Only Ari called him and Al 'silly goose.' (He honestly had no idea where she'd picked up that expression, but she shouted it with abandon when they would not listen to her.) "Ariana?"

"Yes, Abe. Wake up. Silly, silly goose."

Sufficiently roused from his bed, Aberforth sat up and rubbed at his bleary eyes. He could make out Ariana's form at the side of his bed, and gave a shuddering yawn. "Would you like breakfast, Ari?"

"Please, please," she answered, her shape coming into sharper focus as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair, scruffy from his long sleep. He purposely kept it short, unlike Al's (rather girly, in his opinion) long mane of hair—easier to manage, definitely, and it irritated Albus, which was always a plus.

"Come on, then." He pushed Ari's back slightly, urging her forward and out the door of his bedroom. "Is Albus awake yet?"

"No." Ariana shook her head, looking almost comically disappointed. "Sleepyhead. Al's a silly goose, Abe."

"Don't I know it," he said cheerfully, pushing open the kitchen door and allowing his sister to enter. She did so gracefully, and Aberforth saw that her long locks (not unlike Albus' in appearance, actually) were somewhat damp against the back of her dressing gown.

"Ari, did you take a bath this morning?" he asked curiously, not reprimanding her when she hopped onto the countertop to sit. He moved over to open the large window above the sink, letting in the cool morning air.

"Yes."

"All by yourself?"

Ariana looked slightly irritated. "Yes, Abe."

"Whatever for?" Aberforth inquired, thinking longingly of his wand (and Albus', which he had taken back after the debacle the week before), which he was still too young to use outside of school, as he began heating a pot of water on the stove.

"Viv." He paused in his actions and turned to Ariana, who was still sitting on the countertop, twining her hair though her fingers.

"Excuse me?"

"Viv," she repeated, wrinkling her nose as a strand came off into her fingers. She sent it fluttering to the floor, and Aberforth sighed.

"Do you mean Viv is coming to visit?"

Ariana seemed proud of his deductive skills when she answered, "Yes, yes, Abe."

"And you couldn't tell me? Or Albus?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. She shrank back slightly, looking guilty, and Aberforth felt a momentary stab in his gut. He let his features soften and went on, "It's okay. When will she be here?" To his dismay, Ariana shrugged, slipping off of the countertop and pulling her dressing gown (well, technically, it was one she'd stolen from Albus) tighter around her.

"Soon, Abe. Soon."

"Well, that does a lot of good," he murmured quietly. "Ari, go wake up Al, please." Ariana nodded and paused in the doorway, watching him.

"What?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable. Her head was cocked to one side, and she seemed to be staring at something inside of him. It was off-putting.

Ariana shook her head, not answering his question. "Al's a silly goose." And with that, she disappeared down the hall.

--

Viv, it turned out, didn't arrive until noon, just as Albus was putting together sandwiches for their lunch. Aberforth, though grudging, did have to admit that Al made bloody great sandwiches. Something about the way he layered the bread and spread the butter— it was one of the few points that he still admired about his brother.

"Ari, would you like cheese?" Albus asked patiently. He seemed in a rather good mood; usually he would have snapped that question at his younger sister. That German boy had come over the day before—maybe that had something to do with it.

"Yes, yes," she said sweetly, bobbing her head up and down.

"Abe?"

"Hmm?"

"Cheese?"

"You know I don't like cheese on my sandwiches," Aberforth grumbled, but only halfheartedly. He was not in the mood to be awful to Albus, especially when Al was being so oddly genial. You didn't bite the hand that fed you, after all.

(He had said that to Ari once, but she had got confused and said that she never bit Al's hand. He gave up after a half hour's worth of explanation and called it a night.)

There was a knock on the door very suddenly, sharp and quick. Ariana jumped up and smacked Albus' hand away when he attempted to move to answer it. Ignoring his scandalized face, Ari carefully undid the lock, her fingers nimble and quick.

"Viv!" she cried in delight; Aberforth caught a slight glimpse of Viv's face before his sister flung her arms around her.

"Good afternoon," Viv said cheerily, stepping into the kitchen. He saw Albus subtly vanish his wand to Merlin-knew-where, and Aberforth cast his eyes around for any moving photographs. Finding the room perfectly magic free, he went over to the counter and busied himself slicing up the cheese for sandwiches. He had been at it for barely a second before Albus nudged his side.

"What?" he asked, aiming the knife with careful precision. He was not used to doing this without magic, after all.

"Go greet Viv."

"Why should I do that?"

He could see Al rolling his eyes. "Because, it's polite."

"But I already know she's here," Aberforth pointed out. "She knows I'm here, I know she's here, and we've both mutually agreed that we are in the same room and that no greeting is needed. Besides, she's annoying."

"She's Ari's friend."

"Point being?"

"Go and say hello," Albus ordered, and before Aberforth could stop him he had taken his arm and yanked him around, shoving him towards the girls.

"_I hate you,_" he mouthed violently at his brother. Al shrugged and went back to the sandwiches. Aberforth, feeling neglected by Albus and not wanting to be forced into conversation with Viv, seated himself beside Ariana at the kitchen table.

"Anyway," Viv continued, not acknowledging his presence, which both contented and displeased him, although he wasn't sure why. "My mother's having a baby sometime soon, so she's an absolute horror to be around most of the time. What about your mother?"

Ariana's face was a sweet blank. "Mama?" Her mouth turned down at the corners, and before Aberforth had a chance to intervene—with some words to their guest that probably would have made the prim and proper Albus freeze in shock—Viv had begun chatting once more just as amiably as she had been before the mention of their mother.

"But that's besides the point, I mean, really. So, do you—or Albus, maybe, he does all the cooking, eh?—know how to make apple pie? My auntie taught me how, it's delicious, especially in the wintertime; I could teach you sometime, you know. Apples grow on nearly every tree around here—"

It took Aberforth almost a full minute of listening to this before he realised that Viv was actively trying to change the subject, instead of just blabbering on and not comprehending the effect her last words had had on Ariana. It took him another moment to place the feeling that had latched on to him, unrecognizable due to its rareness—_relief. _He was _glad _he hadn't had to listen to Ari's innocent questions on when Mama was coming home, _glad _that he and Albus didn't have to promise that she would see Mama again soon, and most of all _glad _that for once it was not up to him to distract her from her woes.

This made him feel mildly guilty, though he was unsure exactly why. It had _always _been him who comforted and pleased his sister, and it was a job he enjoyed. After all, Aberforth had always preferred Ariana's company to Albus'. _She _didn't make him feel like an idiot every time he spoke.

"…you're hair's quite pretty. Why don't you wear ribbons?" Viv's voice interrupted his train of thoughts, but Aberforth was becoming oddly used to this, and took the liberty of saying, "We don't have ribbons."

"Why ever not?"

"Well," he said, casting around for a particular reason _why_, "well, they aren't necessities, are they?" Unable to contain himself, he glanced at Al, who had turned slightly at the mention of the word _necessities_; Aberforth couldn't help but feel awfully prideful when Albus' mouthed quirked upwards—his elder brother was forever going on about finances and Gringotts and how some things were _necessities._ He himself, being fifteen and on vacation from school, had no interest in these matters whatsoever, and it was one of the only things he was forced to trust Albus completely on.

Viv smiled widely. "I've got tons extra. They're really quite cheap. What say, Ariana? Can I do up your hair?"

As a reflex, Ariana looked up at Aberforth for confirmation. After only a moment's hesitation, he nodded and said encouragingly, "Go ahead, Ari." A sweet smile adorning her face, she kissed his cheek and went round the kitchen door, to the hallway. Mockingly, before following Ari, Viv blew him a kiss from the opposite side of the table, sashaying away a moment later.

--

**Author's Notes: **Yeeeah, I have no excuse for not updating this for so long. But this is as far as I've had written, so there might be a little time before the next update too. Damn that hope I have of not failing math class…


End file.
